


Heart of Gold

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Missing scene S2 EP10, Not Canon Complaint, Someone get them a therapist, Swearing, The Commission, The hargreeves have so many problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Diego and Five finally talk about The Commission, despite Diego's short lived time there, he has quite a bit to say.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Heart of Gold

Five sighed and sat on the bed of the cheap motel they'd rented, The Sparrow Academy didn't do much except put up a strong front. Five would've even suggested the two teams fight but he was exhausted there was no way he would've been able to hold his own after what just happened.

Luckily the rest of his siblings were scrambling for a plan, Five would have time to relax, he'd closed his eyes and prepared himself for his first voluntary nap in two weeks.

The slight click of the door opening and closing told him different.

"What do you want, Diego?" Five asked, despite his closed eyes he could very well tell who it was, Diego's footsteps no matter the day were always held like he was sneaking around, probably due to the years of vigilantism that Diego had committed himself to.

"I just wanted to talk," Diego sat at the edge of the bed.

"About what?" Five sighed.

"The Commission," Diego looked unsure of his choice to bring them up when Five's eyes snapped open and quickly but carefully the younger-older sibling sat up to look Diego in the eyes.

"What about them," Five hadn't asked, it was almost a demand to know what was going on.

"You worked for them for years right, quite a few," Diego paused crossing his arms sighing when no answer came from Five, "I met The Handler, it was one of the first things I did actually, and I just wanted to know, why you didn't tell us about her, she was a bitch," Diego looked up at Five once again to see his brother's reaction to what he'd just said.

Five looked angry.

"I didn't tell you about her for good reason," Five frowned straightening his tie.

"And that is?" Diego gestured with his hand for Five to continue.

"Because she was a bitch, there was no reason for you to know about her or what I did," Five's eyebrows furrowed, he could feel himself losing a grip on his temper, he _really_ didn't want to talk about this right now, especially after he hadnt had proper sleep yet.

There was no chance Five was getting that now, he was too riled up.

"We could've helped you know, sure she was terrible, but she didn't look skilled in anything, she just looked like someone who had way too much power and needed to know her place," Diego was continuing on that path now was he?

"You still don't understand," Five clicked his tongue.

"Understand what?" Diego looked angry too now, he was probably annoyed with Five not getting to the gist of things, the little assassin had always kept most things in the dark.

"That she _was_ skilled! She could've killed us all if she wanted to!" Five shouted then paused remembering in the barn, the scent of blood in the air, Diego's lifeless eyes looking directly at him.

"We could've taken her down together, we have plenty of power!" Diego was yelling now too, surley Luther or Allison had heard them and one of them would come bursting in any second now demanding to know what's wrong.

"You didn't know The Handler like I did!" Five was standing up now.

"You think you're different, huh!? You think just because you wanted to save your family and know quite a lot, you're not like every other psycho in The Commission!? Well guess what Five, you're no different, you've killed! You've murdered!" Diego yelled fists clenched and knives ready to be thrown.

"What's going on, is everyone okay!?" Luther opened the door swiftly, Allison stood behind him to the right, Vanya at the left, and Klaus behind Vanya trying to look over Luther's shoulder.

Five stumbled back, he didn't know what to say, there was no witty come back, or snarky remark. Diego was right, he wasn't different he'd also killed, his most recent being The Board. Five stepped backwards a little bit more, he could feel the start of a headache coming on.

"Five, I didn't mean to -" Diego started but was cut off by Five spatial jumping away, he'd messed up, now Five could be anywhere.

"Diego, what did you do?" Allison asked, and Diego remembered his other siblings at the door.

Diego sat back down on the motel bed, and rubbed his temples.

"Five and I had a conversation that went way over the line of what it was supposed to," Diego sighed.

"What were you guys talking about?" Vanya asked, almost shyly like she wasn't supposed to be there.

"The Commission," Diego replied, getting confused looks from Allison, Klaus, and Vanya, but a knowing look from Luther who knew about what happened due to Five telling him, but that was as far as his knowledge went.

"What did the little guy go all crazy about anyway?" Klaus questioned laying on the bed next to the one Diego was already on and placing his hands behind his head.

"I may have pushed him, just a little bit, about how he killed people," Diego spoke with his hands.

"Diego!" Allison scolded, "you know Five's sensitive about that," 

"I don't think I've ever heard Five and sensitive in the same sentence before," Klaus added.

"Well do we know where he is?" Vanya asked the question Diego had been thinking since Five had left, the room was quiet, they didn't really know much about Five and where he would go in a situation where he needed to cool off.

There was no bar in town Five could go to without being stopped by police, he couldn't have been there, there was a possibility of him being at the library, Five would always like reading, or maybe he'd gone somewhere to write equations, it had always made him feel calm working through numbers and knowing he'd get the right answer. Well, who was Diego fooling by thinking Five wouldn't go to a bar or break his way into one.

"You guys check the local drinking places, I'll check the library," Diego had a plan, Luther and Allison would go to the one closest to the motel, Vanya to the one inside the motel, and Klaus to the one by the academy, Klaus was particularly good at escaping, just in case.

There was one library in town that Five could've been at, it was relatively big and had plenty of books, a single person wouldn't be able to read them all in a life time.

Diego noticed how the ding from the bell above the door had alerted the librarian who swiftly looked up and then looked back down at his book. Diego made his way through the novel sections growing more worried every time he didn't spot the familiar uniform. Mystery? No one. Fantasy? No one. Romance? Not Five, but a very confused looking citizen. Maybe Five wasnt sure after all and instead was some place else.

Then the scratch of chalk against a chalk board gained Diego's attention. 

It was Five.

The seemingly little school boy to on lookers was writing down complex equations on the chalk board and looking up and down from the book in his hands from time to time, multitasking most likley, Five didn't need any books for equation help.

Diego got closer, by before he could even reach being halfway there Five must've noticed him.

"What do you want now?" Five asked voice quiet but full of rage and perhaps a bit of sadness.

"I wanted to apologize," Diego frowned.

"I don't have time for this," Five rolled his eyes and placed the book down on a table, Diego noticed the way Five twitched, he was going to jump again. Diego grabbed onto Five's arm at the start of his siblings spatial jump, and was pulled through the rip in space with his brother.

Diego was filled was nausea as he watched Five stumble when they were out if the rip. Diego had thrown off Five's jump, they stood at the back of the library, Five's features filled with rage.

"What were you thinking!?" Five shouted, "do you have any idea what could've happened?" Five shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking while Diego was still recovering from the need to vomit. The click of his dress shoes against concrete got farther, with a deep breath Diego collected himself and continued further walking just behind Five, who walked a little faster.

"Five, we really need to talk about what happened," Diego sped up so he walk walking next to Five, who stopped suddenly almost making Diego trip over his feet.

"Okay, you really wanna hear it? I'm not better than those Commission jerks! Alright? Are you happy? I've killed and killed, so much that I don't even care anymore! So much that blood on my hands became normal! That it became comforting!" Five looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers.

"That's-" Diego was cut off for the second time today when Five let out a sob, then a laugh, followed by more crying. He looked his physical age, small and alone, scared of what he could do, scared of who he could hurt. Diego was snapped out of his trance when Five started speaking again.

"I didn't want to, but it was the only way," Five cried wiping his eyes with his sleeve, the blood covered sleeve of his blazer.

"That's not what I meant," Diego pulled Five in for a hug, and despite the way Five's whole body tensed, the tiny assassin returned the hug, crying into Diego's shoulder, "I just said something stupid, you're better than anyone at The Commission could ever be, you're kind, resourceful, great company, and totally badass," Diego rested his head on top of Five's.

They'd been through so much, together and apart, with the family, and as a duo. It was kind of hard to believe, when Five came back home Diego didn't know Five was capable of teamwork, he'd come a very long way.

"Why don't we go back to The motel, you can rest, I'll get our siblings and we can all relax, no apocalypse, don't even think about The Sparrow Academy," Diego suggested.

"I'd like that," Five answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like it, maybe one of you will.


End file.
